Child of Gold and Silver
by Man of enigma
Summary: Percy is a child of Gold and Silver, and after the murder of his mom, Percy goes on the run. He is running from cops, monsters, and Gods alike. On the run he finds 3 people, and later in his life he joins them on their trip to the only safe place on Earth for them, Camp Half Blood. This is the story about his life. Perlia, AU.
1. Nightmares and Introduction

**Nightmare and Introduction**

**AN: All credit goes to Rick. I own nothing.**

"_Get over here you stupid, waste of space." Gabe snarled as he raised his fist then crashed it down on the soft flesh of a child. "You do nothing to help this house. And I don't care about your excuses. I'm only nine, I'm not strong enough, I don't know how to cook, I'm not tall enough." Gabe mocked the terrified nine year old, in a little girl's voice. "You know what to do." He told the crying nine year old, as he took off his belt.__** (And no it is not that to all of you filthy mind people out there. That is disgusting.)**_

"_I'm s…sorry, Gabe. I'm sorry that I'm useless, and I'm sorry that I spilled your beer." The child cried. "Just please, don't do it again. I'll do anything." _

"_To bad, you little shit. You do everything bad. You're a waste of space, you can' cook, you can't clean, you can't get the right fucking beer. But most importantly you keep your mom out of the bed with me, because she says we can't afford another child. And she won't leave you out in the streets, even if it is the best way of doing things. Sorry is not going to cut it." He snarled at the kid, and raised his belt._

_CRACK, the belt slashed the child's back as he cried out in pain as his other cuts on his back opened up. "Useless" crack, "Waste of space" crack, "keeps your mother away from me" crack. This went on for a little, as the child kept crying out in pain, crying out for help, crying out for his mom. _

_And today his wish for help and his mother was granted, but it turned out that his wish was the worst possible thing to wish for. Because at that time the child's mom walked in and stared at what was happening, and dropping the bag of candy as tears came to her eyes and her hand to her mouth. Her emotion took a 180 degree turn from shock and horror, to rage as she bellowed out and charged her monster of a husband and started to attack. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BABY!?" She screamed as she jumped on his back and started to attack Gabe. It looked like she had the advantage and might win as her fist rained down on him, but Gabe having at least 500 pounds of extra weigh, and plenty of fat to absorb the punches, just threw the women off of him. _

_This was the worst nigh possiblet to attack Gabe, because of his rage and his drunkenness. "You better say you're sorry bitch. I'm only teaching this shit some respect" he slurped and snarled at the same time (if it was even possible), as he took out his pocket knife and opened it and started to stagger to the child, who looked on in horror as he knew he was going to get cut again. _

_Seeing the drunken man and a knife in hand, heading to her child her motherly instincts kicked in again as she jumped up and charged at Gabe with a battle cry. But even for his size, just being smaller than an adult walrus just barley, he was still able to turn fast and raise his blade…_

Percy woke in a cold sweat, screaming out for his mom, sitting up so fast he almost threw himself forward. This was the second time this week that Percy dreamed about the night his mother died. It happened a year ago, but Percy still remembered the horror as his mother ran straight into the cold steel blade that ended her life. The memory was seared in his brain, but also the memory of what happened next. At this Percy just had to smirk as he remembered Gabe begging for mercy, right before Percy rammed the same knife that killed his mom into Gabe's heart. He wasn't sure how, but right after he watched the knife stab his mom, his vision became red (most likely from rage) and the next second he was on top of a bloody Gabe with the knife over his heart. All he remembered from his rage was a lot of screams and a lot of cuts. When he killed Gabe, though, he didn't feel happy or vengeance, all he felt was the feeling of being scared and alone. He crawled over to his mom, to see if he could heal her (because for some reason he was very good at healing wounds) but she only told him that his father was a God, Greek to be exact, and that Percy's father would help him. Then she told him to run.

That leaves Percy to where he is now, 6 months later. All alone, in the city, running to Gods know where. But all he knows is that Greek mythology is real, monsters want to kill him because he smells (which no amounts of baths, or dumpster diving will change), that the mortal cops want Percy arrested for the murder of Gabe and his mom, and most importantly his father loves and will protect him.

Percy learned that his father his Apollo, Greek God of music, poetry, sun, medicine, archery, yada, yada, yada. This explained a lot. It explained why he was skilled in healing his wounds, loved music, singing, loved the sun, and why he was amazing with his golden bow. Ohh and did Percy mention that for his birthday (August 6th) Apollo gave Percy some wicked gifts. He gave Percy a necklace that transformed into a golden bow, where if you pull the string back it has a bronze arrow already notched. He also gave Percy an I-Pod touch (3rd gen) that has any song anyone could ever want on it, and when you hold the home button and screen button together, and hold for 2 seconds, it morphs into a golden guitar (either acoustic or electric, depending on Percy's will). And if you play the right notes, it plays a supersonic screech that stuns my enemies, and basically destroys their ears. But otherwise it is just a regular gold guitar that sounds amazing. Also he got his friend Hermes to bless Percy, so now he is a lot more energetic, he can run a lot faster, he can persuade people to do just about anything, and he can steal almost anything. Hermes also gave Percy a back pack that hides anything that was stolen from people's eyes, unless they are allowed to see inside.

There was also that awkward meeting with Aunty Arty (aka: Artemis). The name annoys her so much that Percy has to say it when she is not around otherwise he gets an arrow aimed where his dad don't shine. But either way the meeting was really funny, and really short.

** -Flashback-**

"Hey, hey my boy, how are you doing?" an overjoyed Apollo asked a sleeping Percy, who jumped out of bed startled by the sudden appearance of his dad, smiling down on him.

"Ughhhh, what do you want dad? I finally got some peaceful sleep." whined a sleepy Percy.

"Ohhh, nothing," Apollo said mischievously. "I just thought I would stop by with my Lil' sis here and come give you your birthday gifts."

"Wha?" asked a still tired Percy who was unable to remember his own birthday. "You're Lil' sis, I thought Artemis was older." Percy said.

"Ha I knew it. I knew when I gave the boy my blessing he would gain some brain cells." said a smirking Artemis.

"Yeah, yeah Lil' sis, either way we came here for a reason, and we only have a certain amount of time before we have to leave, so chop, chop." Apollo told Artemis, completely unaffected by what she just said.

"Okay boy listen here because I'm going to only say this once. You have my blessing. I only gave it to you because my idiot brother here begged" –insert scoffing Apollo here-"me to give you my blessing. He kept saying that you were important in the future and needed my blessing, so after the 100th time I finally blessed you, when you could still barely walk. That is why your eyes turn from a light sky blue, to silver towards the pupils. Also you have the ability to become as stealthy as a puma, senses that rivals a wolf's, and reflexes that out mach any animal. You have become almost as skilled of a hunter as my hunters, and you can rival them with your skill with the bow and hunting knives. Which leads me to your gift, here." She says in pretty much one breath while shoving something at him.

"It's a… bracelet." Percy says confused.

"Not just any bracelet boy." Artemis scoffs, "when you hit it, it turns into dual hunting knives." And true to her word, when Percy hit the bracelet, it became two silver hunting knives, one in each hand.

"Uhhh… thank you Lady Artemis." Percy said back a little happy that the man hating goddess herself just gave Percy a gift.

"Don't talk about my blessing or my gifts to anyone other than those who you can trust with your lives." Artemis said, "Otherwise I will castrate you myself." She finished before giving a small nod and flashing away.

"Well isn't she a little ray of sunshine." Percy mutters to his dad.

"No she isn't, she's a little ray of moon light." Apollo says cheekily, before giving Percy his gifts and explaining what they can do. "Listen my boy, I have to go and will not be able to visit you often. But I will guide you, until you reach safety. So keep fighting, and don't give up on me. I love you Percy." Apollo said before thunder rumbled in the distance. "Well that is my cue. Gotta go Perce; catch you on the flip side."

**-End of flashback-**

And that was pretty much the best birthday Percy ever had, even though later that day he had to run away from a pack of hellhounds, which he accidentally stumbled upon.

Life on the streets weren't the best, but if you have the blessing of two Olympian Gods, one the God of thieves, and the other the Goddess of the hunt, well Percy was able to steal anything he needed to survive, and he could hunt most animals, and have a relative good amount to eat, every couple of days.

But what sucked the most about living in the streets, was being alone. There was no one you could trust. It was such a lonely life; Percy sometimes wished he could find a soccer ball to name Wilson **(Hehe Cast Away reference)**, at least he would have a friend, or something to talk to. But even if Percy did find someone to talk to even for a little bit, if they figure out who he is, they run away screaming that he is a murderer. Even if Percy is only a ten year old child, and when they run away, Percy always feel like someone just stabbed him in the heart, then shat on him.

There was also the problem with the mortal cops. Whenever they find Percy they go all ballistic on him and start chasing him. Some even release the hounds or shoot at Percy. Had it not been for Artemis's, and Hermes blessing Percy would have been caught or shot ages ago. And also trouble with street thugs, or rich boys acting tough, but Percy's pistol and switch blade usually worked well, after some failed threats, and a lot of scared gangsters. And then there were the monsters. Even though they are usually only a hellhound or two, or the usual dracaenae, there wasn't much of a challenge. But sometimes, Percy ran into a Hydra, or a Drakon, or even squads of monsters that are actually somewhat organized. He couldn't believe it either. But those monsters always get so close to killing Percy, always. But after months on the street, Percy became an excellent archer, and a hunting knives expert.

But now here is Percy, a year after his mother died, a ten year old child all alone sleeping in Brooklyn garbage with barely anything to eat, and a nightmare to remind him of the worst day in his life. You know the usual, day in the life of a runaway demigod. But it was time for Percy to get a move on, so he jumped out of the garbage, grabbed a stale, two week old granola bar out of the trash, and headed in any random direction.

It was going as good as it ever does when you're sneaking in the shadows and avoiding gangs, for Percy. But then he heard something that made Percy stop dead in his tracks. He heard a voice that he thought that he would never hear before.

"Percy, my baby boy, come to momma. Come home." was all Percy needed to hear before he bolted into an abandoned warehouse with mountains of old empty crates that held useless and broken objects. The place was a maze, it kept twisting and turning, and every mound looked exactly like the other. It was dark, and shadows seemed to be everywhere, but Percy didn't pay attention to any of the details, because all he cared about was finding his mother. But even though Percy knew that his mom was dead, there was still a part of him that clung to the thought that the one good person (besides his dad) in Percy's terrible life was still alive. He would do anything to find this voice, and begged to all immortal beings that it was his mom, who was somehow alive, and miraculously found her son.

But as it turns out Percy's luck was just as bad as always, because when he came to the place where his mother's voice was coming from, all he found was an empty space. Well not exactly empty, because as he scanned the room he saw that there was giant fire, with a cauldron, large enough to cook a whole elephant and still have room, dominated most of the space. The rest of the room was full of cooking utensils, and ingredient. But the worst was that hanging upside down by their feet, and their hands tied were three people. Two girls and a boy, one of the girls who had blonde curly hair, tan skin, and intelligent piercing grey eyes seemed to be about 9 years old. The other girl who had short black spiky hair, slightly pale skin and electric blue eyes seemed to be 10 years old. And the boy had blond hair, with light mischievous blue eyes and was slightly tanned seemed to be 12 years old. All of them had cuts on their bodies, looked exhausted, but all of them had alert eyes that seemed to scream; we're scared and need help, but you need t leave now, otherwise you'll die to.

But Percy got the message too late, because right when he saw their looks, he felt a sharp pain in his head, as he collapsed to the group his vision slowly turning black. The last thing he saw and heard was a Cyclops walking into his vision, mimicking his mother's voice exactly saying, "Ohh poor Percy, you lost your mother again. At least you'll be good enough to eat."

Gods dammit, my mother is dead. I am all alone. And I truly am an idiot for thinking otherwise. Why, why must I go out like this, and not in style, like an action hero, was all Percy thought, before unconsciousness finally overcame Percy.


	2. Cooking WIth Cyclpos's

**Cooking with Cyclops's**

**AN: I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick. Ohh and I want you guys to review whether Percy should be the prophecy child or just very important and if it is not him would it be Thalia. Also comment whether Luke should be evil or not. Also should I bring in a canon son of Poseidon to be evil if Like is good? Finally, should I have Percy be blessed by one more God/Goddess, and if so who? I have started school as well so I will mostly update on the weekends. **

Percy woke up with a pounding head, and a constant, annoying voice that kept saying; hey, hey kid wake up, wake up.And the sound of terrible singing, that almost made his ears bleed. This would honestly be better than listening to someone singing a song about eating, chopping, smashing, and ponies. Neither thing helped Percy want to wake up, but to fall unconscious again.

"Uhh, will you just shut up already; your constant nagging is not helping." Percy groaned, as he struggled to open his eyes. And when he did, he found himself hanging upside down, next to the girl with black hair, and an intense glare that caused Percy to flinch. This in turn caused the black haired girl to smirk at him.

"Serves you right, never talk to me that way." Thalia said as she studied the mystery kid in front of her. He didn't look like much probably from malnutrition and running constantly, because of how skinny he was. He was also filthy, like he woke up in the trash. But he also seemed to be someone who would look amazing when he was older and better fed. Fit, strong, and natural good looks, and he had different eyes. But she had to admit that his eyes are beautiful and interesting, the way they went from a light blue and slowly melted into silver, she was pretty sure she could get lost in them, transfixed by their natural and unnatural beauty. She also noticed the slight mischievous glint in his eyes that definitely labeled him as a trouble maker. His eyes also seemed to hold hidden intelligence as well, but he was probably not known for being smart. But even behind the intelligence, and mischief, his eyes held pain, quite a bit too.

"Ohh calm down Thalia," so that's her name, Percy thought, "the most important thing is that we escape, relatively unharmed. Speaking of which, how are you right now kid? What's your name." the blonde head said.

"Right now I'm just, you know, hanging around." Percy said cheekily, while grinning. But the pun was met by silence. "Wow, tough crowd. But either way, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy said a little deflated, by his failed joke.

"Well I'm Luke, the one next to you is Thalia, and this one is Annabeth." Luke said jutting his head over to the other blonde. "You seem to know what's going on, so I'm going to guess that you are a demigod, right."

"Yup, demigod son of Apollo at your service, my dear half-bloods." Percy said flashing them a smile that was way too bright to be normal.

"Great, of all the help we could get, we get a pretty boy." Thalia groaned, and blushing slightly realizing what she said, but hid it with fake sadness.

"Ohh so you think I'm pretty, ehh." Percy said slyly. "Well you not so bad looking either." he said winking, in a joking matter.

"Quiet, food not supposed to talk." A booming voice said as the Cyclops came into view. "Mmmmmmm, four demigods, good for soup." it said, as he walked off again.

"Luke we need a plan to get out of here." whimpered a scared Annabeth, quietly as to no alert the Cyclops.

"I thought you were the daughter of Athena here, you know, always having a plan." Luke said.

"Well unless you have a spare lighter, hairspray, an I-Pod, a donkey, and some peanut butter lying around, I'm out of ideas." she said slightly depressed.

"Uhhh, no sorry I don't." Luke said. "Either of you two have any bright ideas." he said turning to Percy and Thalia.

"I might have an idea." Percy said.

"Flashing the Cyclops a smile doesn't count as a plan." retorted Thalia.

"No, not this plan, but I am going to distract it, while you guys cut yourselves free." Percy said dead serious.

"How are you going to distract him? We already tried that plan." Annabeth said intrigued

"Watch and learn from the best around Annie." Percy said.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth said, but Percy just ignored her.

"Hey, hey bimbo, one eye, iron chef, over here I need to talk to you." Percy called out, as the trio just looked at Percy grew a second head.

"Quiet food I will not let you trick me into setting you free. I no idiot." the Cyclops shouted.

"No, no, no. You miss judge me. I'm not trying to trick you; I'm trying to help you. I heard you were trying to make us into soup?" Percy asked, while the Cyclops just nodded. "Okay then Jeff, can I call you Jeff."

"No."

"Well Jeff, instead of making us into soup, how about you make us into something with more flare. More taste. More Pizzazz. More excellent. Must I go on? I want you to make us into barbeque because if I'm going to be eaten, I at least want to taste good. Go down in style. I mean wouldn't you?" Percy questioned.

"Y…yes." Said Jeff not sure about what to answer, as this was the first time his meal acted like this.

"Okay, how about this? You go around and find a grill, some barbeque sauce, ketchup, and some sticks for kabobs. And while you do that I will sing a more appropriate song for some entertainment, and background music." Percy offered.

"Hmmm, my food makes a good point. Okay I will do this while you sing." Jeff said as he walked off.

"Okay guys I'm going to sing while you guys cut yourselves down, then you cut me down. Then we kill this idiot." Percy whispered to the trio (who still were staring at him like he was from another planet), as he pulled out his I-Pod and pushed play, as the sound of a guitar and a singing man came on. He looked over to his side and said, "Are you going to do anything or just sit there or am I going to have to do everything myself, because we have five minutes at best.", then when the solo finished, Percy took up the song. **(BTW the song is Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses, I don't own the song, not sure if it is an appropriate cooking song, but ohh well)**

Ripped out of the shock, at what Percy just did, and the sound of his amazing, soothing, powerful, clear, and just beautiful singing voice they started to reach up and untie their rope, or in Annabeth's case pulled out a dagger and started to cut themselves down. After a couple minutes (they were thick ropes) Annabeth was able to cut herself down, and Luke and Thalia were able to untie themselves, then they started to untie Percy. When they were done, the song conveniently finished. Percy turned to the others, "Go find a weapon, and hide. When Jeff comes back to find us missing, we ambush him." he said before running off to go get his bag and hide.

After another minute everyone was hidden Percy on top of a pile of crates, Luke behind a pile of dolls (uhh creepy), Thalia hidden in the used electronics, and Annabeth behind the books. All of them were in a place so that they surrounded the small clearing/ kitchen. After a little while they heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and someone humming to the song Percy just sang. He had a large bottle of Ketchup, and Barbeque sauce, and a small grill. But he dropped all of them when he saw his dinner missing.

"AHHH. Where did food go?" he bellowed, before he started to smell the air. As he followed his nose he came to a pile of books, before a smile appeared on his face. "There is dinner." He said as he reached for the books. Terrified Annabeth bolted from behind the books.

Jeff was about to run forward, before three arrows sprouted from his back, he bellowed in pain before he turned around to find Percy on top of a pile with a bow out.

"Ahhhh I will eat you all, barbeque or not." Jeff yelled before he charged Percy.

Percy kept firing arrows at unheard accuracy and speed. So that in the 5 seconds that it took the Cyclops to get to Percy's mound, it already had 10 arrows sticking out of its chest, with barely an inch between each arrow. But when Jeff reached the mound, he kept running straight through the mound, forcing Percy to jump up and over Jeff's head. Percy sailed over Jeff's head before he landed on the ground and moved into a roll, where he slammed into an anvil.

Luke tacking advantage of Jeff's momentary confusion of the flying Percy, ran towards the Cyclops, with a battle cry he stabbed him in the calf. Screaming in pain, Jeff turned around and backhanded Luke as he threw Luke into a pile of conveniently placed pillows.

"Lucky bastard." Percy whispered to himself, as he stood up with a good sized bump on his head, before he took out his bow and started to fire again, wondering where Thalia and Annabeth are.

Right then and there he heard Annabeth yell, "Percy keep it distracted, and push him towards my voice. Thalia get ready."

"Yeah, yeah you already told me what to do. Just be worried about Sunshine over there messing up, Annie." Thalia yelled from somewhere, back to Annabeth.

"Don't call me Annie." Was all Thalia got back, at the same time Percy said…

"Will you quit it with the Sunshine already, and I got this." Percy said, even though barley avoiding a bowling ball aimed at his head really went against his point.

"Luke, help Percy will ya." Annabeth yelled as she ran off somewhere.

"Got it." Luke yelled, as he charged a swinging Cyclops and took a slash at his already injured calf.

"Ahhhh!" Jeff yelled out in pain, before he swung at Luke who ducked under the blow. Luke turned full circle, before slashing behind Jeff's knee, causing him to stumble, before getting hit by an arrow behind the other knee.

"Raaa, I will kill you all, and make you into soup." Jeff yelled charging at Percy, bringing both hands up before smashing them down where Percy had been milliseconds before.

"Hey have I taught you nothing, barbeque is much better than soup." Percy yelled back while firing an arrow between the Cyclops ribs, "How long will it take you to realize this." before running back as Jeff tried to squash him with its foot.

"Not the time Percy, just focus on moving the Cyclops towards Annabeth." Luke said before running in, and cutting the Cyclops in the stomach, right under the bellybutton.

"Hey, Annabeth, where are we moving Jeff to now." Percy yelled over a pissed Cyclops.

"Keep him right there until I tell you to move, and then get out of there." Annabeth yelled back, looking like she was taking measurement of the Cyclops and a pile of old wires, metal scraps, and computer junk.

After another minute of twirling, firing, running, jumping, hacking, slashing, and avoiding death, Percy and Luke were starting to become tired. As they were slowing down, Jeff raised his foot to mush Percy again, before Annabeth yelled at him to get out of there, and for Thalia to do her thing. Even though Percy doubted she could do much, because even with him and Luke, the Cyclops still wouldn't die. Boy was he wrong, because when Jeff's foot was still up; Thalia came charging around a corner with a shield and a spear raised. Now normally this was somewhat of a normal thing for Percy. The only thing that made it terrible was the hideous face on the mask. So hideous in fact, that there were no words to describe it. The only way to get close to describing it was someone yelling; Ohh Gods what kind of creature mauled that already disfigured lady, then used her face as a personal toilet and put snakes in it. Or the cliché scream of; MY EYES, could also be used.

But Annabeth, with her daughter of Athena brain timed everything perfectly, and got the exact reaction as planned. Jeff horrified by the face, and only on one leg, became unbalanced and fell backwards, right into the pile of scrap metal. It was not a bad fall, although he did get a few cuts, but the worst pert came when Thalia blasted the pile of scraps with lightening, that light up the sky, and put hundreds of volts of electricity into the conducting metal, and into a now fried Cyclops.

Now very weak, only one hit was needed to finish the job, which came from a smirking Percy in the form of an arrow to the eye, and an asta la vista baby.

Silence

"How about we get out of here, okay?" Percy said breathing heavily to the group, as they all silently agreed and started to stumble around the mass pile of scraps, and broken items, looking for the exit.

-time skip-

Finally after about ten minutes of waking around aimlessly trough piles of garbage, scraps, and useless trinkets the group finally found the exit. They found New York City lay out before them. It was sunset, so the sky scrapers were outlined by a mixture of beautiful warm reds and oranges. They emerged from the warehouse bruised, battered, tired, and sweaty. They had some cuts on them, but ultimately they were fine. They just stood there for a while, breathing heavily, each tired from the battle which the mortals were oblivious to.

After a while of both peaceful and awkward silence, Percy couldn't stand the silence. "Well, that went better than expected." he said cheerfully at the thought of not being turned into soup and eaten.

The others, after being freed and came out of a fight mostly safe, started to laugh lightly at his random quote, before Percy joined them. He had a warm laugh that made others join in, and laugh harder. The group started to laugh harder and harder until Percy and Luke had to lean against each other to keep from falling, while Annabeth and Thalia were clutching their stomachs as tears fell from all of their eyes.

"What in the Gods name goes on in your head Sunshine?" Thalia choked out as she continued to laugh.

"I have no idea." Percy laughed back, and this just caused them to laugh harder.

Finally after about a minute or so, they all started to calm down enough to think straight, and not burst out laughing. They just continued to think about what would happen from here, where they would go, what life is going to be like, and other similar thoughts.

"Hey we never had any compete formal introductions." Percy said, "I know that you guys already know that I'm a half blood, and my name, but for the sake of it… I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Apollo." he said out loud. "What are your names and Godly parents?"

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes at your service." Luke said snorting lightly.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said with a small smile.

"Thalia Grace," Thalia said while looking at Luke, who gave a small almost impossible to see nod, "Daughter of Zeus." she said, expecting him to be shocked and start to bow, or attack because apparently she was important or something.

Except all she got in response was a small smile and a playful roll of the eyes. "Yeah I could guess that by the small display inside." Percy said causing Thalia to blush forgetting her show of lightning, and Percy's smile to grow.

"So, what now?" Percy asked after a small silence.

"I guess we do what we always do. Run, and keep running until we find somewhere safe. Then keep running." Luke said with a hint of longing for long term safety.

"Yeah, same old same old I guess." Percy said as he continued to look out over the city, relishing the feeling of being with people who don't run away at the first sight of him.

"You know, since we're all demigods, and none of have a home, we need to stick together. Safety in numbers you know." Luke said with hope in his voice, because Percy was just what the group needed. Someone who could make them laugh, and have them forget about their problems. He was mostly cheerful, and he seemed like a good kid, who could be a huge addition to the group. Especially because Percy was an amazing fighter with his bow, and could help protect the group.

Percy just sighed like he was expecting this. He wanted to accept their offer, he wanted to so bad. But this was his first time with being with people on the streets for more than 5 minutes. He was also on the run from the cops, but he wasn't going to tell them that, and he didn't want to break up their gang by putting them in more danger than they already were, with monsters. They didn't need cops on them too. "I want to accept your offer badly, so badly. You guys are the closest thing I had to friends or even acquaintances. Most people I see either try to attack me, or run away from me. I've been on the run for a couple months now, and I have no human company besides myself. But I can't put you into anymore danger than you already are. And before you say anything, you don't want to know what I did, but the cops are after me, and I don't want you to be in more danger than you already are. I'm sorry." Percy said looking out over the city, in a voice that showed how much he hated himself for saying this.

"What are you serious? It's not like we can be in anymore danger than we already are." Thalia said.

"I know I know, but I have to go. But I will be going down towards Virginia, in the winter. Check around there for me, if you still want me to be in the group. And you'll know where I am. Just follow the monsters." Percy wiggling his fingers in a get going motion, in a lightly joking manner, chuckling with no humor, as he gave them an ultimatum to leaving him forever. "And if I have no better option, I might take you up on this option again." he said.

"Are you positive on this?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think this is for the best." Percy said, "But if you do go to Virginia, and I don't seem to trust you and I threaten you, just sing You are My Sunshine and I'll know that it's you guys."

"Well I guess that this is good bye." Luke said quite disappointed by his denial, but he was pretty sure that they were going to Virginia, before he stuck out his hand to shake with Percy.

"Yeah I guess that it is." Percy said taking his hand in a firm hand shake, before moving on to give both Annabeth and Thalia a hand shake. Annabeth just gave Percy a small smile, which Percy returned, and Thalia wished him good luck.

With their goodbyes said Percy turned around and walked off, but not before turning around and giving the trio a two finger salute, to which they just smiled and waved back.

"I don't even have to ask do I." Luke said as he watched Percy walk away.

"Nope." Annabeth said.

"We're going to Virginia." said a smiling Thalia finishing Annabeth's thought, before the trio turned and walked off, off to find their way to Virginia and Percy.

-time skip 6 months-

_"You are Pathetic" Gabe snarled before he smashed his fist to Percy's temple, knocking the seven year old out, who had only came home 2 minutes late, but Gabe wouldn't take sorry for an answer. He always wanted Percy home at 4 O'clock otherwise Percy would get beat, for talking to strangers (or the cops). _

Percy woke in a cold sweat, in the middle of the Virginia woods, as he remembered the days of getting beat by Gabe, the person and thing he feared the most. He sat there breathing hard as he felt his temple remembering the pain of being punched by his meaty fist. He sat there for who knows how long. He didn't do anything but breath. He stayed like that until he heard a rustle in the leave, to loud to be a small animal, and the growling of a monster.

"Who's there?" Percy asked turning around but found himself surrounded by a group of Draceane, and Hellhounds, with no help in sight. He couldn't run, so he had to fight. The bad news is, is that there are at least 20 monsters in total, more monsters than Percy can handle alone.

**An: Thank you all for your support, and please review what you want to happen with the questions on the top, I need help. I will next update Assassin of Darkness, and until then… Peace peoples. **


	3. The FOur Musketeers

**The Four Musketeers**

**AN: Okay, okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I promised to update my other story, and I'm sorry for the wait and lying. I couldn't update for two reasons, I have been lazy, and I have been swamped and exhausted from homework, like 4-5 hours a night and I get distracted easily so I don't update. I'll try to get a system going where I can update on the weekends, or every two weeks but no problems. And I haven't updated the other story because I've lost inspiration and ideas to write with it. I have other stories planned, but I will continue both of my current stories. I'm sorry, but here's your update.**

**I own nothing. **

It's been a couple of months after they saw the mysterious son of sunshine. They have been searching for weeks, in the forest, towns, cities, and dumps, for the son of Apollo, but to no cigar. It's now December, four months after their encounter with Percy and the trio were starting to grow tired of searching for Percy.

They were camped out in the middle of the woods, huddled around a small, crackling fire whispering in hushed tones, as not to be noticed.

"Where the Hades could this kid be? We've been looking for days and haven't even been close to him." Thalia groaned, because to her after searching for months it has become tedious to look anymore.

"Well Virginia is 42,775 square miles, and that is quite a lot of land, if you ask me." Annabeth retorted.

"Well I didn't ask you. And he has to be here somewhere." Thalia said.

"Don't worry Thals, we'll find him." Luke tried to respond confidently, even though he was having doubts too.

Time went by slowly as the conversation stopped, and everyone started to listen to the crackling of the fire. Mixed with the sounds of the fire, cries of pain were heard off in the distance, and not all sounded normal.

"Do you here that?" whispered Thalia.

"Yeah, it's probably just a hunting bear." Luke comforted.

"Bears." whispered Annabeth.

While at the same time Thalia said, "That's not a bear, something dangerous is here."

"With you something is always dangerous" Luke snorted.

"Shut up." She said, her face becoming red. "I'm checking it out, you can come if you're not too scared."

As Thalia stomped off, Luke looked at Annabeth.

"Come on; let's get her before she kills that harmless bear." Luke said as Annabeth snorted at the terrible joke.

-Line skip-

As Luke and Annabeth walked to the top of the hill, they expected to find a bear eating a newly deceased carcass, and a fuming Thalia. But instead they found Thalia peering over the edge of the mound staring down at a figure weaving in and out of at least 20 monsters, and every once in a while the was a streak of bronze, followed by the golden dust signaling the death of a monster.

"Come on, we have to help him." A desperate Luke urged the others, as he reached for his sword ready to attack.

"Wait." Thalia whispered yelled, "We don't know who he is yet. Let's just wait to make sure."

"But…" Luke whined, before receiving a full on death glare courtesy of Thalia, which shut him up instantly.

Percy was having a terrible day. First he was starving; he hadn't eaten in at least 3 days. Second he has been in the woods for a week, and even though he never had any friendly human contact, this has been worse than ever. Finally, after another nightmare he just had to be attacked by a group of monsters that he knew he couldn't defeat. So in short, his life became crap.

Right now he was weaving his way through monsters. Ducking under lunging hellhounds, sidestepping stabbing dracaena, and sliding between Cyclops legs, the monster never could hit him, as he was too swift, nimble, and agile. And whenever he was free from monsters clutches, he was able to shoot down a monster with an arrow through the eye, neck, or head. For the amount of monsters he was fighting, he was doing pretty decent at keeping them at bay, but he knew it wouldn't last long. After shooting down yet another hellhound, the monsters finally got their lucky break. A dracaena, which had a bow, was able to nail an arrow in the swift son of Apollo's shoulder.

Shouting out in pain as the arrow sunk into his flesh, a Cyclops was able to whack Percy with his club, sending him flying into a tree, thirty yards away, cracking at least 5 ribs, and bruising his numb arm that took the full force of the blow. Lying in pain Percy groggily held his eyes open, watching the monsters who started to creep up on him, and were about to take his life. His last thoughts were about his mother, and how he was about to go see her for the first time in years **(sorry for any misconceptions on age, he was nine when he ran away, 11 when he met the trio, and 12 right now),** and this though brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm coming home mom. I'm sorry that I let you down and couldn't find happiness and safety. Dad I love you, sorry I couldn't go out as cool as if I was barbeque" Percy whispered, remembering his meeting with those other half-bloods, who will never find him now, and watching as the monster crept closer and closer, about to end his life.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke all watched as this mysterious archer was finally brought down thirty yards away, after being shot, and clubbed, wincing in pain as how hard he was hit.

"Can we help now?" Luke sarcastically asked turning towards Thalia.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go save this guy." She said before jumping up, with Annabeth and Luke right behind her.

They charged into battle, Thalia wilding a spear and Aegis, Luke with his sword, and Annabeth holding her dagger. They advanced on the monsters, the first attack coming from Thalia in the form of a lightning bolt killing the first 3 unsuspecting hellhounds, who quickly turned to dust. Luke charged in right afterwards, slashing a Cyclops in is gut, before completing a 360 and cutting his back, killing it. Annabeth intelligently went for the monsters who were distracted in fighting the so called bigger threats. She sneaked up on a dracaena, which was too distracted with Luke to notice the bigger threat was behind her before a knife was jammed into her spine.

And so it went Thalia and Luke distracting monsters, before they were shishkabobed, or sliced with Annabeth's knife. Finally it came down to only a lonely and helpless empousai and she knew it.

"I… I surrender your majesties." it exclaimed throwing down her spear. "Please let me live and have one final morsel. One we rightfully deserve." She said pointing at Percy.

"Yeah, no, we kind of need this one. He is supposed to help us, and I'm pretty sure my friends and I wouldn't appreciate him being eaten. And I don't think he would like to be a morsel either." Thalia said in a falsely sweet tone.

"Then if I can't have him then I'll have you!" the empousai screeched, as she lunged forward about and slash at Luke with her claws, but right before he could be cut into slices, a bronze arrow cut through its forehead, turning it to dust instantly.

"I'm no one's morsel you stupid monster scum." Percy breathed heavily before falling unconscious yet again.

"Shoot, it is Percy." Thalia exclaimed.

"See I told you." Luke said back, "I told her that didn't I." he said to Annabeth.

"Look wile you two have a friendly conversation, I'm going to go see if he is alright after that kind of beating." Annabeth said before she ran to the son of Apollo's aid.

When she got there, she was surprised to find that his wounds weren't as bad as they should have been. The arrow to the shoulder was still bleeding, but not as prominently, and his clubbed arm was only minutely bruised compared to what it could have been. And Percy didn't seem to be knocked out, more just asleep from a hard day's work. But there were other things that were wrong with him. His shirt was slightly ridden up his stomach revealing scars that shouldn't be there from the fight, and he seemed to be very skinny and light for his age even if he is on the run, like slightly better than being emaciated health status, even the trios weren't that bad.

I wonder what happened to him. She thought, before hiding his stomach from the approaching Thalia and Luke, because if he wanted them to know about his past he would tell them. But if he didn't do it soon, she would rip it out of him herself, because she hates not knowing things.

"Quick, give me a gauze, to stop the bleeding." Annabeth ordered.

"We don't have any." Luke said dejectedly, before he heard a ripping noise and felt suddenly cold on his back.

"Now we do." Thalia said handing Annabeth Luke's ripped shirt. "And don't you dare complain." She said as an afterthought, not even looking at Luke who was just about to complain.

Taking the shirt tatter in her hand, Annabeth tied it around Percy's shoulder, tight enough to stop the bleeding, and be held in place, but loose enough to not be uncomfortable when Percy woke up.

"Come on, let's get him to the camp site, and by a fire with food." Annabeth said, "Looks like he'll need It." as Luke came forward ad braced himself to lift a heavy body, but was astonished at the lack of Percy's weight.

-Dream sequence-

_Percy was in the eye of a storm, but not just any storm, Percy was in the eye of a hurricane. The sky was dark, and rain poured down drenching his clothing. The wind was wiping his air and jostling his clothing all over the place. It was so dark that he could barely see 5 feet in front of him_

_But he weirdest part had to be that Percy was in the middle of the ocean. But he wasn't swimming, he was standing on top of the water, and all around him waves rose and crashed back into the ocean. Percy was just standing the gazing out over the storming sea, waiting to see what would happen as dreams were never pleasant for people like Percy._

"_Son of Apollo, I see now that you fate is set. There is little room for change. Your fate will involve death, grief, and other things of that nature." a voice boomed over the storm and through the darkness. "You past and mine are intertwined. Your mother was beautiful, no gorgeous, and I would have done anything for her, but your father sole her from me. And not for revenge but the greater good of the future, I will curse you, by blessing you." _

"_Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense. And I don't even know who you are. Tell me." Percy shouted into the darkness, but his voice was lost over the sound of the waves, and a dolphin like language being chanted. _

_But out of the gloom, rose a massive wave, 5 stories tall, dwarfing all other waves. The massive wave smashed down onto Percy, dragging him under the water. The sea water started to fill his lungs as the air was ripped out of his body. He felt his lungs start to burn, as he couldn't breathe for at least 3 minutes. He felt like he was going to drown, until a green light surrounded his body, and he felt like he could breathe again. _

_Percy took in a deep breath of water when… _

-end of sequence-

Luke was sitting next to Percy waiting for the son of Apollo to wake up. He was making sure that Percy doesn't wake up and reopen his wounds, while the girls were setting up for dinner and making a campfire again. Luke was just starting to relax on his barky **(is that a word) **tree when Percy started to sweat and move in his sleep. Luke was about to help Percy when he jumped up in his sleep gasping for air.

"Percy, Percy you okay?" Luke asked, "What happened?"

"Storm, drowning, voices…" Percy gasped. "Where… where am I"

"Well about that," Luke began, "You're in out camp site. We were looking for you everywhere, and we finally found you, although you were getting your ass handed to you by monsters. You were injured so we killed o the other monsters and brought you back here."

"Thanks, but how long was I out?"

"Ehh, I'd say about 2 hours. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Luke said. "Speaking of such waiting, the girls wanted me to bring you over once you woke up… so let's go because I'm starving and I'm sure you are too."

"Yeah, sure lets go." Percy said as he stood up and followed Luke to a roaring camp fire, where they found the two girls talking and cooking what looked like to be either can soup or canned beans.

"Look who woke up." Luke said told the girls whose head shot up and smiled when they took a look at a tired looking Percy.

"Hey sleeping beauty is finally awake." Thalia joked as Percy glared back.

"Har har, aren't you a comedian."

"Well I do have a comedic sense." She said back, "And plus your pretty easy to make fun of, especially you hair."

"What?"

"Thalia knock it off, he's had a bad day as it is without your mocking his hippy hair." Annabeth laughed as she smacked Thalia's arm.

"I see neither of you are very good with saying hello politely." Percy noticed.

"Are you kidding me" Luke said sitting down and motioning for Percy to do the same. "When I first met Thalia, she shocked me so bad that I wouldn't stop twitching for days.

"That's because you kept stalking me, and asking to join me" Thalia said, but was ignored by Luke.

"And then Annabeth almost took my head off with a hammer. But any ways let's eat." He finished as he took the, what Percy now realized was beans and started to eat. And soon following Luke's example everyone stared to eat and conversation started to quiet down. As they finished their dinner the conversation started again.

"So, Percy how have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh about as good as I could ever be on the run." Percy said.

"How long have you been on the run?" She asked again.

"About a year and a couple months."

"Why did you go on the run?"

Okay, that was one of the few questions that Percy didn't want to be asked and refused to answer, as he still wasn't used to being around people yet alone talking to people. He also wasn't ready to talk about how his mother died, and he certainly wasn't going to talk about Gabe. He still hasn't been able to think about his mother without tearing up, or talking about Gabe without becoming nervous or scared, even if he was dead.

"Uhh, I'd rather not say." Percy said as he started to get nervous and sweaty.

"Really, why not," Annabeth asked, "it's not like it could be that bad."

"Well you know the usual bad family." Not true as my mom and dad are awesome. "Never wanted," Not true. "But I would rater not talk about that." completely true.

"Come on Annabeth; leave the poor kid alone, he just woke up." Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm also exhausted, and I would like to go to sleep." Percy lied. He knew he didn't want to lie, but he just couldn't talk about his messed up life anymore than he has already.

"Uhh yeah sure, go ahead, I'll take first watch" Luke said as he looked at the rest of the group, daring them to challenge him.

"Yeah okay, night Perce." Thalia said, as well as Annabeth.

"Night." was all they got for a response.

-Line Break-

It was around midnight when Thalia woke up to the sound of a soft voice coming from right next to her. This was new to her, because at midnight, almost every night, she woke up around the same time, for her watch, and both Luke and Annabeth were always unconscious by that time, but apparently not this time. She listened more carefully and realized that this person was singing and nobody in their group sang **ever**. It was then that she remembered that Percy was with them, and that he was probably the one singing as he is a son of Apollo.

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Carry m to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Suddenly the lights go out

Let forever drag me down

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

At this point Thalia recognized the skin. **Dear Agony** by Breaking Benjamin. It was one of her favorite songs, as it described her life almost perfectly. She has this hidden demon within her and it fights to overcome her body, but she will keep fighting until this monster, Agony, will finally leave her alone. It was a dark song, but it was one of her favorites, right up there with Green Day, but then she started to wonder what Percy's secret demon was. Probably his girlfriend broke up with him or something stupid like that. But she continued to listen in anyways.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be

Dear Agony

Leave me alone God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

Somewhere far away beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be

Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

She heard Percy sigh, and probably he's hurting, but she was never one for comforting, so she just stayed where she was. Thalia tied to gain the courage to talk and try to comfort him but couldn't. She didn't get back up until she heard his breathing start to slow and become even. And when she did get back up, she look down upon his sleeping form, and in the light of the dying fire, saw what looked like to be tear marks on his cheeks, but she wasn't sure.

Thalia didn't know what to think, all she did think was that there was something he wasn't sharing with her, and one way or another he would tell her what it is.

-Time skip-

(1 month later)

For everyone the last month with the new addition to their group was either amazing, or completely weird. They went out o get supplies, and with another thief mastermind, they have been eating pretty well for the past month. But every night whenever they talked to each other, the trio tried to get to know about Percy's past, but every time he avoided the question, or flat out ignored it. And by this time they were both fed up, and suspicious about his path. But Thalia learned that something in his past was eating away at him, because most nights when she woke up for her shift, Percy was already awake singing a song, and mostly they were depressing songs, except for You Are My Sunshine, which really seemed out of place in his song choices.

But tonight things would change for sure. When everyone went to bed, except for Percy, who had first shift that night, a white light flashed in front of Luke Annabeth and Thalia's closed eyes.

"Why hello there friends of my son, how are you on this fine night?" a cheery voice asked from in the light.

"Uhhh, who are you?" Luke asked, and Annabeth and Thalia realized that they were all sharing a dream.

"For now names aren't important, but you can call me Fred." the voice answered back.

"I know that you are traveling with one, named Percy Jackson, and that currently you are suspicious of him, as he never revealed his past." The voice continued, "And he probably won't tell you, so I will show you his past, but be warned you will not like it."

"Wait, what?" Luke asked, but was ignored as the white light in front of them became a scene from a house.

And as they looked around, they saw a housed covered in bear bottles, cigarettes, and clothing. As they looked around more they saw a walrus sized man, pinning down a squirming object.

"What did I tell you about getting the wrong beer." He snarled

"To not get the wrong beer sir." A small voice answered back from behind the man.

"Well then… WHY DID YOU GET THE WRONG BEER?" the man shouted as he lifted a small boy with his meaty fingers around his throat.

"I'm sorry." The voice chocked, "It won't happen again." As tears started to fall from the boys eyes, and as the trio looked closer they saw the unique silver blue eyes of their friend Percy Jackson.

"Oh my Gods, is that Percy?" Annabeth stated as her hands went to her mouth.

"I think that is." Thalia said as Luke just looked on shocked.

"Then why don't you do anything right." The walrus said again as he threw Percy across the room. He landed with his head crashing into the kitchen counter. The man ran after the quivering boy, and smashed his fist into his gut, then backhanded the boy so hard he was knocked into the floor, and a cherry red hand mark was left.

"Clean yourself up and get out of my sight." the man said, before lumbering over to the fridge to get the right beer, as younger Percy crawled away to his room, making a small trail of blood and tears in his wake.

They followed Percy to the room, and found him trying to clean and fix up one of his cuts on his head. They watched as he skillfully assembled a bandage for his head, and softly sang You Are My Sunshine, as tears trailed down his face.

The image faded, as the trio woke up, gasping for air as they were shocked out of their dream state. They looked around wildly for Percy, and found him staring into the coals of the fire, completely oblivious to the enraged trio.

"Jackson, why didn't you tell us?" Thalia snarled at him.

Percy looked up curiously and asked, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us what that pig, walrus, man did to you?"

"What are you talking about," Percy said all of a sudden nervous, as sweat started to trickle down his back.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Thalia snarled as she stalked up to Percy, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and stared right into his eyes, and saw a side of the rambunctious Percy she never thought she would ever see. He was scared, no terrified of this man, and it seems that he not only hit Percy but broke him. And as Thalia stared into his eyes she saw him give in to her.

"I never told you about him because I was scared. Scared to talk about him, or even talk about him. I thought that my only friends would leave me, I felt alone and no one was ever there for me. I didn't want to lose my only friends. I'm sorry" Percy finished in a whisper, as he looked down from Thalia's eyes.

By that time Annabeth and Luke walked up to Percy and Thalia, smiled softly at him.

"You don't have to be sorry Percy, f anything we should be the ones who are sorry." Annabeth said. "Now come on you need a hug." she finished as she held out her arms.

Percy just smiled at her, and smiled what had to be a smile of pure joy for the first time, as he hugged Annabeth, soon followed by Thalia and Luke.

"Welcome to the group, sunshine." Thalia whispered to the smiling Percy.

And from there Percy thought that maybe, just maybe his life was starting to turn around.

** AN: Okay again I'm sorry for the delay but I've been swamped with homework and haven't had time to update, but I'll try to do so every other week or so, and It'll probably be either this story or another story I plan on posting soon, so yeah. And I thank you and encourage those who haven't to review or favorite, or whatever you want to do to give me a reason to update soon. Peace peoples. **


End file.
